Lock-up Garage
The Lock-up Garage is an interior located in one of the railway arches in Scoresby Street in Southwark. It is located in the south of London and is owned by Charlie Jolson and the Bethnal Green Mob. When Mark Hammond searches Charlie's warehouse for clues on Alex's whereabouts, he comes across Charlie's map with interiors marked all over London. One of the interiors listed is the lock-up in Scoresby Street. Mark mentions this to Liam Spencer over the phone and tells him to check it out along with a number of other interiors that Liam writes down. This happens in the mission, Taxi for Mr Chai?. Later in the mission, Filthy Business, as Mark begins to get changed into a telephone repairman in the back of the van, he gets a call from Liam who tells him he's on his way to check if Alex is at the lock-up. Mark points out that if he isn't there, the only place left is Charlie's mansion. It's never actually mentioned or seen but presumably Liam checked out the lock-up and found nothing. Alex is later confirmed to have been kept hold at Charlie's mansion and Mark never actually visits the lock-up. The lock-up is not actually seen until much later in the mission, Do the World a Favour. Frank Carter speaks with Joe Fielding in hospital and the two of them discuss the recent death of Clive McCormack. Joe points out that McCormack used to talk about a lock-up in Scoresby Street where Charlie kept his real records, but they were never able to find it. Joe tells Frank to find the lock-up so they can gather evidence to use against Charlie and put him away for good. Frank heads over there after dealing with the gangsters at the hospital and arrives outside. On arrival, Bethnal Green Mob gangsters are already waiting for him and are guarding the open entrance to the lock-up. Frank shoots his way through the blockade and makes it inside. Once inside, he kills all of the gangsters positioned at the lock-up. He then finds documents on the floor linking Charlie to the planning of Jake's breakout along with other incriminating data. The documents also list other interiors that Charlie owns, one of which is the warehouse in Southwark. Frank gets up and decides to pay the warehouse a visit. In a secret room that is part of the lock-up, a purple TVR and a white Lotus can be found. Frank leaves the lock-up by one of these vehicles or another car and heads to the warehouse which is nearby. This happens in the following mission, The Jolson Files. The lock-up is not seen after these events and what happens to it remains uncertain. It was likely later investigated by the police who would find the dead bodies of all the gangsters that were positioned there. Presumably, it would have been sold to a new owner. In ''The Getaway: Black Monday'', it appears to look exactly the same but it cannot be entered as the door is shut. Mission Appearences *Taxi for Mr Chai? (mentioned) *Filthy Business (mentioned) *Do the World a Favour *The Jolson Files Trivia *The lock-up garage is the only interior the Bethnal Green Mob own that Mark Hammond doesn't personally visit. Category:Interiors Category:Bethnal Green Mob